Karma Strikes
by Ze Smutteh Emo
Summary: High school life used to be pretty decent until Gintoki was forced to look after the biggest troublemaker in history. The problematic emo kis had a habit of getting into trouble with just about everyone and now Gin has been made his accomplice. As if that was not bad enough, the idiot suddenly proclaims in front of the entire school that they're dating! Why did this happen to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** _Gintoki x Takasugi_

**Chapter** **rating: **_T _

**Disclaimer:** _GinTama and all of its characters belong to Sorachi-sensei and _please_ always let it be that way. THANK YOU SORACHI FOR CREATING THIS CHAOTIC MASTERPIECE!_

**A/N:** _Hey everyone! Emo is BACK after the longest break EVER. Yeah, I've had some issues in life and I was struck by a real bad case of writer's block. Like, really bad. It wasn't just limited to fiction-writing but actually school work too in some cases. If any of you wish to know, yes I WILL eventually finish 'Nightmares'. At the moment it's just too much for me to handle - I've had a down period where I shut myself in after a lot of things went wrong and, well... it just got too close.  
Anyway, this is the first GinTama-fanfiction I'm putting up here. To be honest, I have a bunch of others I worked on before my writer's block, but there's a good reason why this is the first one I publish. That reason is a good friend of mine, Niko, who came up with the idea for this fanfiction. Thank her if you like it, because if she had not inspired me, I don't know when I would have gotten around to start writing again. THANKS NIKO! I LUFF U, U WONDERFUL PERSON!  
Onto the story then. Yes, it's a highschool AU_, _but it's not really related to 3.z. Also, I'm having way too much fun bullying the GinTama-characters all the damn time, ESPECIALLY Gin-chan. It naturally happens when you cosplay Takasugi, trust me~  
Right! Enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Karma Strikes**

**Chapter 1  
_Trouble comes when you least expect it to_**

Would life not be _way_ easier if it was like in a shonen manga?

The thought crossed Gintoki's attention-drawing (the wrong kind, sadly) silver perm head while he flipped over on a new page in the newest edition of 'Shonen Jump'. Yes, this was his fourth time reading through it, but he would never tire of seeing Luffy kick some ass and-

_SLAM._

His eyes drifted from the epic pirate adventure before him and over to the ruckus at the table next to his own. Why, _oh why, _had he been placed next to this kid?

"Oi..."

Most students would have been just _slightly _intimidated at having the grumpy student council (or, as the students called them, the 'school police') president, Toushirou Hijikata, stare at them with the face of a pissed off demon. If that did not make them wet their pants, his group of thugs was easily enough to make anyone shit themselves.

But not the emo kid.

No, he showed absolutely no sign of having even _noticed _the menacing presence. His legs were crossed and on the table and his nose buried in a book which, judging by his flat expression, did not interest him in the least.

Eventually an intelligent emerald eye took note of the fuming president, although there was no muscle movement on his face. Closing the book, he stared at Hijikata in silence like an animal taking measure of its foe.

"You're the one that started the fire in the bathroom earlier."

It was not even a question, but a flat out statement. Emo kid only smirked back upon being faced with the accusation.

"Who knows?"

The witty response was swiftly countered by Hijikata reaching for the other, grabbing his shirt and yanking him off the chair which fell to the ground. If looks could kill the kid would be six feet under already, but Gintoki figured that he was immune.

"Don't play smart with me!" Hijikata snarled, his voice dripping with venom. "I've got my eyes on you and one of these days I _will _catch you red-handed."

"But as of now you have no proof." The kid's reply was cool, but in it was a challenge. "You all must be pretty useless if you can't even catch the culprit of such an obvious crime."

"Why you-!"

"Hijikata-san, please calm down!"

One of the _less _intimidating members of Hijikata's gang jad grabbed the arm which the president had raised for a punch. Though he still seemed furious, he did lower his fist, much to the amusement of the source of his anger.

Gintoki could feel cold sweat roll down his neck and forehead. Discreetly packing his magazine away, he figured that he ought to do as roughly 90 percent of his classmates and _get the fuck out._

"Oi, you."

His heart dropped all the way into his feet as the president turned to him. Pretending not to hear, he continued to gather his things. The sooner he could scurry off the better.

"Yorozuya, I'm talking to you."

_Yes I know and could you please _not_?! I'm not a part of this!_

While the desperate voice sang in his head, he turned to Hijikata with a strained smile on his lips. The situation was gradually getting out of hand.

"Ah, Oogushi-kun!" he laughed, trying to spot a way out of the mess he had gotten into. "You heard about the business I see."

_Fuck._

"You _bet _I did." The grin Hijikata wore was the most unnerving thing Gin had seen since accidentally witnessing one of his teachers, Kondou, in all his naked glory. "You deal with other people's problems, right?"

_Shit._

"Well, you could say that..."

_I'm so screwed._

"Good. Deal with _him_, then."

Hijikata roughly shoved the shorter male towards Gintoki, giving him one last death glare. This was _not_ happening. No way. Nuh-uh. _NOPE!_

"Umm, Hijikata-_kun_...?" Gin tried in his most flattering voice. "Not to be a spoilsport but... you can't do that to an old friend, can you?"

"Guess what? I did. And we've never been friends."

"When did you receive the authority to-"

"Just gave it to myself. New rule, I can do that."

Grimacing at his old acquaintance, Gin stole a look at his new issue at hand. His indifferent behavior made it clear that this was _way_ beyond Gin's capability to handle.

"I think I'll pass on that job-"

"Oh, another rule. If _he_ gets in trouble so do you. You're accomplices now. Deal with it." Hijikata did not spare either of them a look before he left the room. "And good luck or whatever."

A moment of awkward silence passed as the two males was left in the classroom. As their eyes finally met, a shiver went down Gintoki's spine. Somehow, combined with that sinister grin, the look in the boy's eyes was _far_ scarier than Kondou's private parts (which were truly horrifying indeed).

_Dear Lord, please spare a seat for me up there. I don't think I'm gonna survive this ordeal!_

That was how he, Gintoki Sakata, ended up having to live with the headache and bitter aftertaste in his mouth that was Shinsuke Takasugi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: **_Gintoki x Takasugi_

**Chapter rating:** _T (maybe M for language? Not sure)_

**Disclaimer: **_GinTama and all of its characters belong to Sorachi-sensei, the awesome gorilla mangaka~_

**A/N:**_ Aaaaand here's chapter 2. I was just waiting for the right time to upload it (since my laptop's down AGAIN. We have a beautiful, yet dysfunctional, relationship, my laptop and I) so here we go.  
This time we see things from our little terrorist's perspective. I enjoy writing Takasugi WAY more than I should. Maybe it's because I find him to be more than just a crazy psychopath who likes to destroy things for no apparant reason. I have my own theories and LOTS of them.  
Anyway, things are moving ahead in this chapter and poor Gin-chan is still being abused. Well, he'll live. Karma, right? xP_

* * *

**Karma Strikes**

**Chapter 2  
_The first move can decide the game_**

For once, Takasugi was actually in a _decent_ mood.

Usually he would not give a rat's ass about his surroundings, least of all the people present. But recently that had changed.

The reason behind this sudden chance was his classmate, Gintoki Sakata. Apart from his wavy silver hair (which he claimed was all natural), he seemed like an average guy.

He was not particularly popular, but he knew people all over the school. His level of intelligence would seem below average (not helped by the fact that he would sometimes pick his nose in the middle of a conversation), yet he was smart enough to pick his battles. And then, of course, there was his craving for all things sweet and his habit of making ridiculous faces when something unexpected occurred.

Takasugi was especially enjoying the last part. Gintoki had stuck to him like his own shadow for the past couple of days, keeping an eye on him (well, _two_ actually) and making sure that they did not get in trouble.

Sadly for him, trouble was Takasugi's middle name and he _excelled _at causing it. The day before, he had snuck into the chemistry lab and switched around a few labels while Gin had been in the bathroom. Needless to say, hilarity ensued as a mixture blew up in the face of a teacher during class and a horrible stench had spread throughout the lab and hallway.

The joke had been _fairly_ harmless, but of course the student council had gotten involved. Gintoki had provided an alias for him, infuriating the president further as Takasugi once again slipped through his fingers.

Since it seemed that he was not about to get rid of the silverhaired guy, Takasugi had figured that he might as well use it to his advantage. Hijikata's plan had backfired the second he had decided to bring a third variable into the equation. Unlike the chain-smoking, mayonnaise-consuming student council president, Takasugi was capable (and very much so) of using people for his own benefits.

_And here comes another opportunity._

The very moment Takasugi was about to step outside the school gate, his path was blocked by a muscular figure, roughly a feet or so taller than himself. Accompanied by approximately 10 other guys of similar build, there was no doubt that they were looking for a fight.

"You're that Takasugi guy, right?" the first male asked, grinning all the while. "The boss told us to take care of you. Can't see why he'd bother with such a midget."

"…Kamui again, huh?" Takasugi recalled his brief encounter with the leader of a local gang, who went to a different school. He was really not surprised at the smaller crowd, but rather at how much he was underestimated. "Obviously I didn't make things clear enough before."

At his side, Gintoki (who was _still_ following him) looked like someone who was about to go for a hundred meter dash. Pricking Takasugi on the shoulder, he was wearing one of those stupid expressions as he spoke up.

"Excuse me? Perhaps you could both reconsider this? I'm sure no one wants that kind of trouble on such a _beautiful_ day like today-"

"Can it, Curly. This ain't your business!"

The guy had switched his attention to Gintoki, glaring at him with eyes burning like those of a mad bull ready to charge. Takasugi swore he could almost see the sweat trickling down the permhead's face.

"…it kinda is, actually…"

"Did ya say something?"

"He did, or are so brain-dead that even your hearing is failing now?" Takasugi taunted, regaining the attention he had lost as he heard a vein pop. This was a _brilliant_ opportunity to not only get rid of Kamui's peasants, but get back at the guy who had been stalking him around. "He said it _is _his business, asshole."

"Oh, did he really?" The thug appeared to be on the verge of snapping. "And why would he bother with a little _shit_ like you?"

A creepy smirk crept onto Takasugi's lips as he shot a short glance at Gintoki, who looked back with a puzzled expression. He then faced the other guy again with a chuckle before continuing.

"Because we're going out."

The immediate surprise was even more effective than Takasugi had predicted. While the guy in front of him had lowered his guard, he jerked his knee upwards, hitting the bastard right between the legs. As he doubled over in pain holding his privates, a single kick struck his jaw with a sickening sound and rendered him unconscious on the ground.

The remaining members either gathered around the leader or stared at the attacker in dismay. Cracking his knuckles, Takasugi let out a laugh as he looked for his next victim when-

"Now _RUN_!"

A hand had grasped his wrist and he was forced to run along as to not fall over on the asphalt. His eyes widened as he saw who had suddenly dragged him away from a good fight.

_That silverhaired scatterbrain had fled and taken him along!_

For a moment he considered whether he should fight back and get the older male to stop, but he reconsidered and a smile replaced the angry look on his face.

No, there would be _plenty_ of ways to mess with Gintoki now, _especially_ with the statement Takasugi thrown out before.

_Your move, Gintoki Sakata. I can't wait to see how you'll deal with _that_._


End file.
